The principal investigator of this core will be Dr. Bernard Brownstein in the Department of Genetics. The core's objectives are (1) to provide a DNA microarray facility with sufficient capacity to accommodate the needs of the principal investigators for each of the four projects in the proposal, (2) to make the cost as reasonable as possible to each of the principal investigators given the inherent expense of this technology, (3) to provide expertise, advice, and training in the use and analysis of microarrays, (4) to extend and develop new microarray methodology as will be needed for unique species needs (i.e. Zebrafish microarrays in Project I) and to apply this microarray technology creatively to research problems that arise in each of the current projects, and (5) to develop new methods for data analysis and comparative genomics by expanding software capabilities to meet the needs of each project. Of particular relevance to this objective is the interest of the investigators focusing on several aspects of developmental genetics. The core PI and will coordinate the provision of all services to each investigator. He will meet on a monthly basis with each PI to troubleshoot array development and software issues and, as the projects proceed, he will be involved in weekly project meetings with the core technician and members of the PI's lab to ensure adequate progress. He will review the core budgets on a quarterly basis with the Program Director and provide advice regarding allocation of resources among the projects using the core. He will also meet with the Program Director at this same time to ensure optimal operations of this core facility. A full-time research technician will facilitate project development and provide hands on experience with array development, hybridization and data analysis. The technician will maintain all arrays and libraries developed by the PI's for each project and will be responsible for day to day experimentation in collaboration with members of each of the PI labs. The core PI will oversee the use of the technician's time and ensure that adequate division of effort is made between each of the projects.